


Make-Up

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little break-down, also this was a prompt on tumblr i posted here, but it's really harmless so dont worry, its actually pretty cute for my usual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Roman asked Virgil for help with his make-up and Virgil really wants to make it perfect.





	Make-Up

“Try to hold still! How am I supposed to help you if you flail more than an eel?” Roman shrugged a little helplessly, nose wrinkling as he inhaled some powder, sneezing loudly and sending Virgil backwards as he tried to put some blush onto Romans cheeks. Virgil sat up, casting the fanficul side an annoyed look who shrugged helplessly, a sheepish grin on his face. He looked terrible now.

Powder was all over his place and the blush was uneven, it was disastrous and Virgil already felt the anxiety clawing at his heart, how he would ruin Roman’s makeup and how the fanciful side never even wanted to look at him again once he could cast a glance at himself. Virgil inched closer, grabbing the cloth that was clean of any make-up and dipped it in a bucket of water to fix his mistake, carefully spotting it on Roman’s forehead and cheeks to fix every mistake he made.

Roman was unusually quiet, satisfied with simply watching Virgil at work, his brow slightly wrinkled and a concentrated and determined look in his face. Every time he helped one of the other sides he wasn’t anxiety anymore. At those moments he was Virgil, a decent guy who just wants the best for everyone and puts his whole heart into every spot and every little detail to make sure it makes his friend as happy as possible.

Honestly, this was the only reason he even asked Virgil, of course not only to see him like this or free him of his burden for a few moments, but because Virgil knew exactly what he was doing. Sure, Logan read about it in books and Patton would try his best to make it look good and he always does for some reason, but Virgil actually wore make-up and actually knew what he was doing, outside of the theory he could read in books.

Roman watched him putting the cloth away and grabbing a little brush, swiping over some of the make-up and heard him instructing him to close his eyes, to which he complied. Virgil chose some decent make-up, enough to make it visible and to notice a clear difference but not enough to spot it right away, he thought it would be the best for princey since he loved the attention, but probably didn’t want any attention because he wore make-up but because he actually looked good, which he did.

He put the makeup on his eyelids and watched his work with a critical eye, frowning deeply as he noticed a little difference between the two eyes and quickly fixed his mistaked, finally at least partly satisfied with his work. “All right, I’m almost done. Only eyeliner is missing, but you need to stand completely still for this, all right?” Roman nodded, not daring to say a word and risking Virgil to lose his concentration. He sounded really into his work, not at all anxious about everything he did but actually like an expert, that had to work with a pawn, even though he was a knight, thank you very much.

Roman almost flinched at the cold and very smooth and small brush, but he kept his ground, rolling his eyes behind his lids, imagining Virgil like an artist, painting his final lines on a picture, a masterpiece of him, noticing how he removed the brush from his left eye and was now moving to his right, drwing the presumambly black line in one smooth motion, before he stocked and immediatly removed the brush.

Roman didn’t open his eyes until he heard a clattering sound, spotting Virgil with a henched back and wide legs, fury and desperation written all over his face, on the floor all of his make-up, completely mixed up because of the brush Virgil threw into the mix full force. “Virgil, are you all right?” Asked Roman, tilting his head as Virgil wiped at his eyes, his makeup starting to smudge. “I MESSED THE LINE UP! I can’t believe it! Of course I messed the final line up! Now it’s ruined. I’m…”

He sank to his knees, hiccuping as he continued. “I’m so sorry Roman.” Roman frowned, gravbbing the mirror quickly and noticing Virgil tensing, his body instinctly trying to stop him but leaving him be in the end. He watched his reflexion in the mirror and actually gasped. He looked absolutely stunning, the make-up bringing his best sides out and the little mess-up on the eyeliner was barely noticeable.

“Virgil, you… you are great at this! Why didn’t ask you way earlier to help me?!” Virgil looked up, a surprised look on his face, eyes gleaming in hidden excitement. “R-really?” Roman knew it was best to not adress Virgil’s break-down and instead shower him with praise and kindness. “You did an amazing job, Dr. Gloom!” He moved to the anxious trait and cupped his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Roman continued slowly, lowly, before he connected their lips, kissing him tenderly and ending his sentence once they partet again, touching their foreheads caringly. “I love you.”


End file.
